Five Nights At Barry's Burger Barn
by KyureshomX
Summary: Imagine a world where Freddy Fazbear's never existed... And was replaced by Barry's Burger Barn, an educational place where children {DIE}- Learn about animals. From Barry the Badger to Leo the Lion and don't forget Jackie the Jackal. Followed up by Orla The Owl. Watch closely as they go into Feral mode and Go on all fours. Will the guard Dameon survive or will he die trying? ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys KyureshomX here and welcome back to my REAL story which I intend to continue with and not give up like my last story. Just a quick note, I don't own Five nights at Freddy's that's Scott Cawthons'. Enjoy! Btw the brackets {} is the characters sub-concious.**

 **Dameon's POV**

"Beep,Beep,Beep"

"Whaaa-BANG-uhhh" That was the 125th time I had hit my head on the top bunk of my bed. I had 20 minutes until my shift started, it was a graveyard shift, 12 till 6, but I needed the money. I was sick of borrowing money off my parents. It was at Barry's Burger Barn, all the money in this damn town goes in there. I then slunked out of bed and flopped down the stairs. No time for Tea{Or Coffee if ur American} I sprinted to my crappy Hondo and zoomed off to Barry's.

I flew out of my car and looked at my watch, 11:52. I jumbled the keys in my hand. Backstage, Kitchen, Parts and service and Safe room{Definately not important!} then front door. I thrusted the key into the lock and flung open the door. I immediately regreted it though as I felt a gust, as if lost souls had just escaped this... Kethupy, Mayonaisey mess. I had just stepped into a puddle with my new boots. Messy kids, hate them. I stared down the hallway and stepped in as Barry was staring emptilly towards me. So being a stupid so and so I decided to walk past all the party rooms and come up to the stage. The place wasn't much though. A few party rooms, kitchen, my office and the stage. I saw a small, blue sign with an 8 bit picture of a kid in an animatronic mouth saying: NO-ONE ON STAGE plz. Being an ignorant teenager I decided to step onto the stage. I could have sworn that Barry gave me a "back off" look but probably not. The trio of animals were looking forward but not quite. I looked into Barry's cold, dead eyes. He blinked slowly at me, creepy. Bet my imagination was playing against me. The badger called barry was big, black with white stripes and chubby with a microphone and wore a fedora hat. Then there was Jackie. The cook of the three. She was slim, cream coloured with a grey back and had an electric gutair. Finally was Leo. He was brown with a big red mane he had a cute little trumpet. I took a look at my watch 12:00. At this point Leo sprung to life and unstiffened himself. He beagn to stretch before he saw me as did the others. Glaring with the same black eyes with tiny pinpricks of ight in the centre. I was already gone. Down west hall sliding into the office and clutching myself in the corner before a phone began to ring.

"Briiiinng, Brinnnnnnngggg" This is what it told me, to make things worse.

" _uh, hello, hello hello. Uh hi I wanted to call you just to talk about how to get around at night, y' know. Now lets cut the crap. The animatronics move.{No way} They will try to get you so we added doors. Press the button to use them. Press the other button for lights. Now you might be thinkin', what is bad about being caught by animatronics? Well they might see you as an endoskeleton. Ty to play dead as they might think you're not there. I dunno. So they will try to stuff you into a suit which isn't bad until they turn you to feral mode, which kinda snaps you, bends you into odd shapes and di- well you get the idea. Feral mode just teaches the kids about animals just educational crap.*cough* They don't tell you this when you sign up. Before you pee yourself though, don't try to leave during your shift, the animatronics may be robots, but they aint stupid. Plus the doors lock after you clock in at night. Sorry about that. So you also have limited power so don't run out because well, a personal experience with Barry aint fun I'm tellin ya. So the doors, using lights and cameras will drain it. So bye, good luck, nothing to worry about and I'll talk to you tomorrow._ "

.Hell man. Nothing to worry about he says, they'll stuff you into a suit he says. As I cry slowly I hear a clicking from the hall I check the camera, west hall and Leo is supposedly going "feral". He goes on all fours and then snaps his head to the camera. Soul gazing. He then pounces towards my office. I scream out loud and slam my hand into the close door button almost as hard as I do into my phone when I play flappy bird. After a loud CRASH,BANG,WHALLOP I hear more clicking and whirring as he then gets up off the Sauce-stained floor and goes up to the window. He scrapes his claws on the window making an agonising scree He breaths onto the window and writes: DON'T FIGHT US. I then get up and put my hands up to the window in wonder. Did they have sentience? I was baffled. Surely not, just a glitch. He then puts his paws on the window and slams his fist onto the window, knocking me on the floor. He then smirks and walks away. I put up the door and realise I have 68% power left. I sigh and then hear dashing in the right hall I leap into the button and hear my other "friend" Get up off the floor. It was Jackie. She got up and grinned at me. Then she said to me in a Russian accent ,to my surprise, and said the words that haunted me for weeks.

" .Dead"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys, KyureshomX again and welcome to the next chapter of my fanfic. I'm sorry about lack of uploads, just been busy y'know and I unfortunately don't own FNAF only the fanfic but anyways, what happened in the last chapter? The animatronics have sentience? How will our hero work with that? Well, let's find out...**

 **Chapter 2, Ouch**

 **Dameons POV**

How was this possible, they could speak? They never told me this when I signed up. Then again they never do.

I had already had enough my power was at around 60%. 2AM. Both Jackie and Leo had been kind enough to show their faces. Jackie had just left, wondered around and started staring at the party rooms. Leo on the other hand is still chilling in the supplies closet, with his cute trumpet. Not the right instrument for him I take it. But then there was Orla and Barry. Barry was still standing on the stage, still as a statue, not moving an inch. I checked the cameras and put them on centre stage. The old, vintage camera system fuzzed for a second or to before foucusing on Barry. The others still wondering around. Barry was just Staring into the camera with those same soul-less eyes with a pinprick of white LED in the middle. Just looking at him gave me the Heebie-Jeebies. I thought about what the phone guy said about the feral mode of the animatronics, helps the kids learn. Learn about maiming more like. I shivered at the thought of a child being mangled. Who wouldn't? I then all of a sudden heard a crunch. All the animatronics as well as mine snapped their heads to the front door where a middle-aged man stood there, opening the door. Maintanance, probably but still, why at 2:15AM?

He opened the door just as the animatronics disappeared. Where are they? I thought as the man began to hum a tune. The Toreadors March. That was the last thing I wanted to hear now. I felt sorry for him, I daren't leave my office. I'll be killed. He walked into the main area, ignorant of where the animatronics had gone. I called out to him

"RUUUN FOR IT" He came back to his senses and turned around only to be met by Barry and his gang. In a Texas accent he said to him

"Howd'y good friend, how's the night?"

"Uhhhm uh" Replied the maintenance.

"Good, good. I've heard of your kind. Don't worry we'd better get you suited up. Can't have ye killing all these kids can we?"

"No we can't" Replied Leo in a Spanish accent.

"Better get Orla, Barry. She will LOVE him" Said Jackie

"Yes, Yes. Hold him here Jackie, I'd better get Orla. I'll be right back for ye." And with that Barry dashed off into the corner and entered a room called 'The Barnhouse'. Fitting for an Owl. It was only a moment later that Barry came back with Orla, a short slim white Owl with Orange legs.

"Well hi there maintenance I've been waiting a while for a body, yours will do just FINE!" And Orla lept on him and pinned him whilst Jackie, Leo and Barry grabbed his arms and legs. She got off of him and looked at him. The owl wondered around him for a second, Maintenance hyperventilating. She then stopped for a second and froze. I heard clicking and whirring as Orla opened her front up, piece by piece until the point where her body was open, like a metallic coffin, waiting for him. Barry and Jackie then drove him into the parts, a loud clang was heard as they held him in place and stuffed him into the suit. The man was screaming

"Please, PLEEEAAASSSEE" He wailed as Orla began closing up, making the man crack and bend. From the office I could hear the snapping and cracking of bones and the bone-chilling rippping and tearing of god-knows-what. Screaming and crying and tearing filled my ears as Orla fully closed up. I felt my stomach retch as she then shook herself about before going feral. What happened next was nightmare- fuel. Blood and mucus popped out of the suit. The maintenance was long dead. she then lept towards the office. Every step earned a squelch from inside. I slammed the door shut as she screeched to a holt at the window. She turned out of feral and stood up.

"I'm sorry you had to see that night guard. I really am but he was hurting innocent children, we wont let him do that. Neither will we tolerate you so please step out so we can put an end to your murderous rampage."

"I don't know what is wrong here Orla but I am no killer I am Dameon Bread, not a killer." I reply

"You know what, you're right, your not the killer. We just use it as an excuse to kill night guards. It's fun! So please give up so we can kill you."

"Bite me." I snarl back. She was shocked by that, that just made her angrier.

"Fine play that game. Here's a deal. You have to stay for 5 nights here, not counting today, if you lose, we get to stuff you into our special one in the back, all night long and slowly.

"Ok so what's in it for me?" I ask

"And if you win we will stop killing the night guards." I pondered for a moment. Before coming out with my answer.

"Uhhh no."

She sighed "FINE!You get a free burger with your name on it and your picture on the wall"

"Deal."

"YAAAY" She exclaimed like a kid. " See you tommorow, Dameon. It was already 6AM

DING DONG DING DONG. Went the bells as my shift ended. I thought that it might of been a bad idea but then again that burger was to DIE for. I got in my crappy Honda and drove home. I put my night guard uniform on a hanger before slumping on the bed. Tommorow is another day...


End file.
